leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelynn/Background
Story Evelynn's origins are shrouded in mystery - a mystery she herself helps to perpetuate. What everyone does know about Evelynn, however, is that she is one of the most skilled assassins in Valoran. It is clear upon first meeting her that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. There is some evidence that Evelynn originally came from the Shadow Isles - the mysterious island located northwest of Valoran that is eternally blanketed by a thick, unnatural fog. It is thought that the Shadow Isles are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Evelynn neither confirms nor denies her connection to Shadow Isles. The power brokers of Valoran know that Evelynn's services come at the highest of premiums, and her recent addition to the League of Legends indicates that her ambitions are growing. Her savagery on the Fields of Justice has been so great that new rumors about her origins are now circulating. The most popular one - an abuse of magic as a child morphed her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield - always makes her smile when hearing it... an act which bares her razor-sharp fangs and teeth. Evelynn now curries favor from League summoners, gaining influence for reasons known only to her. While the nature of her plans- much like almost everything else about her - remains unknown, there's little doubt that those plans are now set on the world stage. "There is little mystery about her to me - she is the ultimate predator." –- Quotes ;Selection *''"The night is my veil, ha-ha-ha-ha..."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"I've got the touch."'' *''"If I must."'' *''"Into the night."'' *''"It takes a lot of effort to move like this in heels."'' *''"Misery loves company."'' *''"The night is my veil."'' *''"This way."'' *''"Time to feed."'' *''"All too easy."'' ;Taunt *''"I like it when they scream."'' ;Joke *''"I may be bad, but I feel good..."'' Development *''Evelynn has been designed by Guinsoo. Evelynn OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Evelynn concept.jpg Patch history 's tooltip showed the damage incorrectly at earlier ranks. 'V1.0.0.112:' * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. 'V1.0.0.109:' * Stats: ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 212. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 38. ** Base damage reduced to 48 from 53. ** Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.9. ** Base armor reduced to 12.5 from 14.75. * mana cost increased to 12/15/18/21/24 from 8/10/12/14/16. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth. * duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. 'V1.0.0.103:' * Stats: ** Base health increased to 500 from 475. ** Health per level increased from 86 to 76. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Base mana regen increased to 5 from 3.85. * tooltip clarified to explain it does not work on neutral minions. * : ** Fixed a bug where you could stun towers. ** Fixed a bug where autoattacking would break stealth even if the attack was cancelled. * no longer has back facing requirement in order to gain the extra effect. * : ** Lifegain changed to a flat 350/500/650 upon kill or assist. ** Active now has a 90 second cooldown and refreshes whenever an enemy champion dies. * Additional note: these changes do not represent the final remake on Evelynn. These are simple usability fixes for her current design. 'V1.0.0.94:' * Removed base dodge. 'V1.0.0.87:' * Fixed a bug where failed to stun the target if used with your first basic attack in the game. 'V1.0.0.70:' * Evelynn has updated particles. 'V0.9.25.24:' * duration increased from 12/18/24/30/36 to 20/30/40/50/60. 'V0.9.22.16:' * (Silent Killer): **No longer reduces damage from turrets. * Mana Cost modified from 6/12/18/24/30 to 8/12/16/20/24. * : **Fixed a bug that caused it to cost double mana after the first cast. 'V0.9.22.15:' * New voiceovers. * (Remake): ** Instantly damages the closest enemy unit, dealing Magic Damage and 50% damage to a secondary nearby target. (75% damage on the first hit compared to the old hit). * : ** If Evelynn has dealt damage to a champion within 10 seconds of their death, she is healed for 25% of the target's maximum health. (Used to heal for 50% of the target's HP if she killed them). * (Remake): ** Turrets and minions only deal 50% damage to Evelynn. Called Silent Killer at the time. * Damage increased from 60/125/190/255/320 to 80/135/190/255/320. 'V0.9.22.7:' * Cooldown increased from .75 to .8. * Duration reduced from 20 to 15. 'V6/26/2009:' * : ** The malice and spite charge now only lasts three minutes. ** Can now be cast while stealthed (without breaking it). * : ** Increased radius to 350 from 330. ** Modified base damageto 30/50/70/90/110 from 25/50/75/100/125 . ** Increased ability power ratio to .28 from .25. 'V6/19/2009:''' * : ** This skill no longer auto activates, it now gives Evelynn a charge which she can use at any time (disappears with death). * : ** Increased cooldown from .7 to .75. ** Reduced damage from 30/55/80/105/130 to 25/50/75/100/125. ** Reduced Ability power ratio from .28 to .25. * : ** Reduced Armor/Magic Resistance reduction from 10/15/20/25/30 to 10/14/18/22/26. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds